


Fringe S4 Finale Fixit Ficlet

by counteragent



Category: Fringe
Genre: Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/counteragent/pseuds/counteragent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tiny change would have improved the finale so much, IMO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fringe S4 Finale Fixit Ficlet

Bell wasn’t lying. Olivia let her senses expand beyond the hold of the cargo ship, felt the chaos of two worlds' frequencies clashing, harmonizing, evening out into a third terrible new song. Bell was still with utter confidence, and she knew that look. She knew this man. 

She flashed back to when he’d taken her mind and body in the timeline that never was. It had been so easy. Just a ring of a bell, and he had submerged her in the dark waters of inchoate nonexistence, drowning her under him in his clever ploy to cheat death. He had been so sure she could hold him, and why wouldn’t he be? He and Walter had made her themselves. It was no accident Bell had considered jumping from Olivia to Gene. Gene had different plumbing, but she too was a fine lab animal.

She’d surprised him when she’d fought back, surfacing back into awareness, gasping air with her own lungs. Olivia saw now that his final acquiescence had been the action of a man who had run out of moves. Faced with Peter’s protection, Olivia’s abilities, and Walter's ambivalence, the Bell of that timeline had seen no logical move other than his own death.

He was on the other side of the board now; Olivia was the one outmaneuvered. Any moment she lived from this breath on would be taken out on contract, on lease from William Bell. Any future she had, she stole from all the rest of humanity by powering Bell’s endgame. She was Bell’s queen. She was Bell’s pawn.

Olivia raised her gun to her temple and fired.


End file.
